


Homecoming

by ampersandsinink



Series: Uncle Pete [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersandsinink/pseuds/ampersandsinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this was inspired by <a href="http://ampersandsinink.tumblr.com/post/26103749066/au-in-which-there-is-no-fire-but-all-the-kids">this</a>.  AU where the fire happened, but it wasn't Kate's fault.  Laura, Peter, and Derek were the only ones left standing. Derek clung to  Laura until he decided to leave Beacon Hills. Now, years later, Laura is killed in a car accident, and Derek is forced to come back, except things are a little different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to my beta, [Roo](http://sebchel.tumblr.com/). With out her this would be jibbberish. Also, sorry if the tenses are fucked up. I tried. Kind of.

Derek Hale returned to Beacon Hills at the age of twenty one under sad circumstances. He left when he was seventeen, believing it was best for him. Although leaving hurt, returning to the burnt down house proved to be more painful. When the house came into sight he stopped his car and debated turning around, but he knew that wasn't an option. He walked into house not knowing what to expect, but finding Peter in the kitchen building counters was not on the list of optional things.

"Welcome home, Derek," Peter greeted without turning around. Derek didn't answer. Instead, he looked around the room. Majority of the room was rebuilt. It had a table with three chairs around it. It even had a refrigerator and a microwave. "I'm sorry it's under these circumstances, though." Peter continued. He noticed Derek taking in the room. “Do you like it? I finally got enough time to start to rebuild. I’ve gotten a lot done. Have you seen the living room?”

"You said you needed to tell me something." Derek reminded him, trying to change the subject. He knew he should be nicer to his last living relative, but he just didn't have it in him anymore. He was never as close to Peter as he could have been. After the fire Derek kept mostly to himself, sometimes sharing things with Laura, but after he moved away his communication with Laura slowly dissolved.

"You've got to be kidding me. There's another one of you?" An annoying voice interrupted the conversation, and no. He…no. Derek did not come back for this. How did he not smell him coming? Derek turned to see two teenage boys standing in the doorway.

“Derek, I would like you to meet the newest members of our pack,” Peter smiled, “Scott McCall and Stiles.”

No. This wasn’t happening. Derek could feel his eyes start to glow and his claws dig into his palm. How dare Peter? Without another word Derek stormed out of the house. He didn’t notice Peter was following him until he got to his car. Derek ripped the door open, but Peter was quick to slam it shut.

“Get away from me right now.” Derek growled as he turned around and shoved Peter.

“Derek, calm down.” Peter tried. Derek got in a defensive stance, his growl getting louder.

“Who gave you the fucking right?” Derek snarled.

“It was just Scott. I just bit Scott.” Peter could tell Derek had relaxed a bit at his words, but he wasn’t sure Derek completely believed him. “I wouldn’t have…Laura told me about why you left. I would never bite him. That kind of thing is up to you two. I just bit Scott. Stiles and him are a package deal.” Derek’s eyes narrowed. “I know you know I’m telling the truth.” Peter reasoned. Derek did know he was telling the truth, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t angry.

Derek stood up straight and looked back at the house. Scott and Stiles were standing on the porch staring at their exchange. Derek could hear Scott’s heart beating rapidly, yet Stiles’ was completely calm. Scott must have heard them and just…no. Derek doesn’t want any of this .

“I’ll be back in an hour. I want them gone by the time I come back. Then I want to talk about this ‘our pack’ thing.” Derek ordered before getting into his car and speeding off. Peter sighed before walking back up to the house.

“So, Derek’s part of the pack now?” Stiles asked as Peter ascended the stairs.

“I’m not sure, yet. You boys can have today off. I have some things to do, which you guys don’t need to be here for.” Peter said before walking into the house.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked. Peter nodded. “Awesome.” He smiled.

“Can you go to the car for a second?” Scott asked Stiles. “There’s something I need to talk to Pete about.’’

“How you can have sex without it being bestiality?” Stiles guessed sarcastically. Scott shoved him down the stairs before following Peter inside.

“I’m guessing you heard us.” Peter assumed from where he was leaning on a new counter.

“What did you mean by all that? Why did Derek leave? What does Stiles have to do with it?” Scott questioned.

“Scott…this is not really any your business .” Peter tried.

“If it’s about Stiles, then it’s my business.” Scott protested.

“Derek and Stiles…when Derek was sixteen he went through his first heat. During that heat it came to light who his mate was.”

“What does Stiles have to do with that?” Scott asked. Peter didn’t bother turning around. He knew waiting for Scott to put it together could take all night, but he hoped Scott was getting smarter. “Stiles…Stiles is his mate?”

“Someone’s getting smarter,” Peter muttered to himself while he reached for the hammer.

“But, that can’t be why he left.” 

“I’m afraid the real answer doesn’t make any more sense.” Peter said dejectedly as he kneeled to the floor. “Just…go home Scott. I’ll call you later.” Peter asked more than ordered. Scott wanted to ask more questions, but he knew it would be pointless. “Don’t forget,” Peter added, “the funeral is tomorrow. And please, promise me you won’t tell Stiles.”

“I think he has a right to know.” Scott argued.

“I think he does too,” Peter agreed, “just not right now.”

“Soon?”

“I think he’ll find out pretty soon.” Peter smirked to himself before continuing to finish the last counter.

\---------------

When Derek got back to the house, he found that all of the counters were finished and Peter was asleep on the couch. He returned with some groceries and a bag of his clothes. Figuring he had some time, he microwaved himself some food. Derek had never really gotten around to learning how to make a proper meal.

When he was finished he went upstairs to look for a room to stay in. The first room he found was Laura’s. Peter hadn’t touched a thing since the accident. Derek spent at least an hour in her room before leaving the bag in her room and heading downstairs. When he entered the living room he saw that Peter was awake.

“Why are you turning people?” Derek asked abruptly, not wanting to waste any time.

“The Argents are back.” Peter said simply. Derek’s eyes widened at his words. “Me and Laura were going to tell you once most of the house was finished and we had another beta or two. Besides, it’s time to fill this house again.”

“Yeah, because a full house was such a good idea last time.” Derek huffed, crossing the room to look out the window.

“You think by running away you’ll protect him, but you’re wrong.” Peter said softly. Derek froze. “I mean, sure, he could find someone else. He can get married and have kids, but it won’t be right. It will never be right. He’ll think about you, and not know why. He’ll hate himself for seemingly no reason. He’ll always be lonely, like there’s a piece missing. Because there is, you’ll be missing.”

“You don’t know that.” Derek argued through gritted teeth.

“I do know that. And you do too.”

“What do you want me to do? He’s only sixteen.” Derek sighed.

“I’m not saying you need to rape the kid. I’m just saying…you think he’s going to get hurt if you stick around, but you know he’s going to get hurt if you just leave him. So just…stay. Help me build and train our pack.” Derek let the idea of building a new family float through his mind. He wasn’t sure if he could work so hard and lose so much again. “They were friends, you know?”

“What?” Derek finally spoke up.

“Laura and Stiles, they were friends. After you left Laura got a job at the library.” Peter started to explain. “Did you know Stiles was such a reader?” Derek shifted uncomfortably. “Since she knew about you two, she decided to be nice to him. Apparently there aren’t a lot of people that do that. He took a liking to her right way. I think maybe he missed having a female figure in his life.” Peter continued. Derek swallowed the lump in this throat. “Anyways, eventually Scott tagged along with him, and that’s how he got on our radar.” Derek stayed quiet. “You should have seen him when he heard the news about Laura. He was a wreck.”

“Stop.” Derek breathed.

“He cried himself to sleep in my arms.”

“Enough.” Derek growled. He turned around as he felt his claws grow.

“So what do you say? Stay here and help me?” Peter asked earnestly.

“Stiles…?”

“He stays human unless you two decide otherwise. We can teach him how to fight and defend himself. Besides that, for a human he’s actually pretty helpful. Despite his attention problem, he’s quite the researcher.” 

A silence spread between them. Peter really hoped he was getting through to Derek. He knew the pack was going to happen with or without Derek, but he didn’t know if he could lose Derek again.

“Do I have time to think about it?” Derek finally asked.

“Yes, but not much.” Peter answered as he stood up. “But remember, if you don’t join us you’ll be an omega, and we both know what that means.” On that sobering thought Peter left to go make some food for himself. Derek fell back against the wall and slid to the floor, questioning if he should have ever come back at all.

\---------------

Derek and Peter arrived at the graveyard the next day before anyone else, filling in two of the five seats set out next to the plot. Soon a slew of teenagers showed up. Of course Scott and Stiles were there. And because Scott came, so did Allison. Once Lydia caught wind of what was going on, her and Jackson were signed up to join them, and somehow Danny was roped into tagging along. The six teenagers, dressed head to toe in black, approached in silence.

“Who are the others?” Derek asked.

“The brunette is Allison, Scott’s girlfriend. The rest…I don’t know. Maybe Laura knew them.” Peter guessed. Derek doubted it.

Stiles took the seat next to Derek, causing Derek to shift uncomfortably. Allison and Lydia sat on the other chairs, the rest of the boys lining up behind them.

The casket was buried before they got there. There was no priest of any kind to be found. One of Laura’s coworkers from the library showed up a few minutes after the teenagers did. Peter figured no one else was coming so he stood up and walked to the head of the grave. As soon as Peter started talking Derek noticed someone standing on the other side of the graveyard. He was young, about Stiles’ age. His shoulders were hunched and he ha d a sad look on his face. He watched the small funeral for a minute before an older man came out and started yelling at him. Derek tried to ignore what was being said, but he couldn’t ignore the way the older man slapped the teen in the face and shoved him towards the funeral home.

Peter’s words brought him back to the present. Peter talked about Laura fondly. He talked for at least ten minutes about her. While he was talking Derek could feel Stiles shaking next to him. He smelled the tears Stiles was trying to hold back, and heard him getting choked up. Derek wanted so badly to hold him and protect him, to put his hand in Stiles’ and promise him it was okay. He didn’t, though, no matter how many times his fingers twitched. When Peter finished he asked if anyone else would like to say a few words. A few of the teenagers looked at Stiles, expecting him to stand up, but instead he kept quiet . Peter nodded at him in understandingly . Peter then invited everyone over to the house for something to eat.

\---------------

Derek stood in the corner and watched the small group of people collected in his old house. He learned the girl from the library is named Erica, though he hadn’t caught any of the other’s names. Erica didn’t stay long, though. She greeted Peter, gave him the cupcakes she had made, watched the other teenagers talk amongst themselves for a few minutes, and then made a quiet exit. Derek started to think she had the right idea.

He saw Peter talking to the red head about the house, while her mannequin boyfriend and his ridiculously buff friend devoured the food that’s been set out. He saw Scott and Allison huddled together near a window, Scott trying to shoot him inconspicuous glances every couple of minutes. The only person not in his line of sight was Stiles. Derek tried not to think about him as he slipped out of the room.

He headed upstairs, needing some time alone, but as soon as he got to the top of the stairs he heard sniffling. He followed the sound to Laura’s room, where he smelled Stiles through the door. When he finally opened it Stiles jumped off the bed, wiping away some tears, but missing a few.

“Hi,” Stiles greeted quietly. It’s the first words Stiles said directly to Derek since he’s been back, and they’re soft. The first words Stiles has said to him in years, on the day of his sister’s funeral, and it’s almost too much. Instead of saying ‘hi’ back, Derek nods. “I, uh…I just came in her to…I’m sorry, I’m too tired to think of a lie you won’t believe.” Derek could see that Stiles was tired. He doubted that Stiles had slept more than four hours this whole week, by the look of him. It smelled like he hadn’t showered either.

“It’s okay,” Derek finally got out. “Peter told me you two were close.” A small smiled graced Stiles’ face.

“That Pete, he’s quite the guy.” Stiles tried to say sarcastically, though Derek knew he meant it. Stiles face was tight, still not trying not to cry. Derek finally noticed the stuffed animal in Stiles’ hands. He was clutching it so tight his knuckles had turned white.

“I miss her too.” Derek whispered before he could think. It was true, he missed her. He missed her since he left. After the fire he clung to her, ignoring Peter more than he should have. Leaving was one of the hardest things he ever had to do, but he also told himself it was the right thing to do. 

Derek’s words seemed to have taken the weight off of Stiles. Suddenly the teenager let his shoulders slump as the breath left his lungs. All at once Stiles dropped the stuffed animal and lunged at Derek, throwing his arms around the werewolf’s middle.

\---------------

An hour after arriving at the Hale house Scott and Allison were the last one’s left.

“I think we need to get going,” Scott told Peter. “I just need to go find Stiles-”

“Let me. You guys stay here and choose what food you want to take home.” Peter smiled. Scott quickly agreed and started looking for saran wrap while Peter slipped upstairs. He smiled to himself as he smelled Derek and Stiles in the same room. In Laura’s room. He opened the door quietly to find the two wrapped up in each other, fast asleep. Derek felt a warmth inside him he hadn’t felt in too long. He let them be, going back to the kitchen to find Scott trying to carry almost all of the plates. “Stiles is in Laura’s room. I think he needs some time. You guys should go ahead without him.” Peter explained. They understood immediately. Peter then smiled and offered to help with the plates.

\---------------

Derek woke up in the middle of the night to find Stiles asleep in his chest. Half of him wanted to get up and run as far as he could, the other half wanted to stay and make sure Stiles got the rest he needed. Make sure he got everything he needed.

“Do you regret leaving?” Peter asked, making Derek jump slightly. The movement made Stiles snuggle deeper into Derek. Derek turned to see Peter standing in the doorway. Derek blinked at him. “I bet you do. See what you could have missed?”

“What do you want?” Derek whispered fiercely.

“Are you in?” Peter wondered sincerely. Just then Stiles’ hand tightened on his hip, making Derek’s heart speed up. He knew Peter could hear it too.

“I’m in.” Derek answered.

\---------------

Stiles was woken up the next morning by the sun shining into his eyes. His first reaction was to nuzzle into his pillow, except he quickly realized his pillow was a person. The realization jolted him awake causing him to fall off the bed. He groaned while on the floor, thinking for a second he should just go back to sleep where he was. When he did finally stand up he found Derek standing with his back to him, stretching. Stiles debated backing out of the room quietly, but Derek turned around before he could.

“Um…so, I…did I cry myself to sleep on you?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded. “Well, thanks for that,” Stiles started, leaning down to grab his jacket, “I’m just going to run away now.” With a false smile he fled from the house, not noticing Peter watching him from the kitchen. 

It wasn’t until Stiles hot home that he realized out he hadn’t grabbed his jacket, but instead had grabbed a red hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if people seem to like this, there's going to be a whole series of wolf pack adventures.


End file.
